heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezeran Yavarr
Ezeran Yavarr is a 42 year old male human Sorcerer. Ezeran is the player character of MysticModulus. Description Ezeran is a character that is easily recognised for his demonic symbiot that manifests itself in his chest as a big mouth. The symbiont expresses itself through laughter, grins, sneers and the occasional sneeze. It has highly acid saliva that acts both as a digestive feature and a defense. Ezeran came to Eubric from Mermont where he had family-related business to attend to. Ezeran has made some good friends in the short time he has been a part of Heroica, amongst others the barbarian Torald Waruelf and the boy knight Petaldan Parfenius. He likes mulled wine but is somewhat easily irritated by bad manners. Ezeran is friendly, intellectual and sometimes likes to sing songs. Biography His mother Meridia Yavarr was an ambitious archmage and researcher of demonic lore. She met Ezerans father Baradon Yavarr while he was serving as a lower ranked advisor in the court of the Emperor Roland Emeraldo before the rebellion. Meridia was searching for demonic lore and they got married there before Baradon had to flee Dastan during the events that led to the rebellion. Baradon Yavarr didn't know the true hunger for power that possessed his wife. She disappeared at times hinting at journeys that had to be made in the name of demonic research. Her character changed and she became more ill-tempered and cruel. When Ezeran was born Baradon fell ill with the realisation that the child was partly demonic, a symbiont had infested the childs abdomen. It was clear to Baradon that he had to save the child from the demonic realms so he fled with Ezeran in his arms in the middle of the night. Ezeran and his father moved from city to city, fleeing the wrath of Meridia who now claimed to be a demonic princess. Fires, ashes and deaths surrounded the father and son until at last Meridia killed Baradon in a demonic ambush in Mermont. Ezeran fled the scene and travelled alone for a long time. The shadow of his mother, now a prominent being in Azazot is creeping ever closer. Arriving in Eubric Ezeran joined Heroica to redeem himself and to become ready for the day he meets his mother again. While a member of Heroica Ezeran has worked towards becoming a valued member of the Crescent union, he has a particular interest in the Guild of Invision. Heroica Records ~ Joined Heroica on the 5th of August, 2015 ~ Successfully completed Quest#141: A Bone to Pick at Level 5 on the 22nd of October, 2015 ~ Successfully completed Quest#142: Day of the Triffid at Level 9 on the 4th of January, 2016 ~ Left the Unlimited Quest: Fields of Glory at Level 11 on the 29th of March, 2016 ~ Failed to complete Quest#149: Cleaning Out the Pipes at Level 14 on the 9th of May, 2016 ~ Successfully completed Quest#151: Send the Pain Below at Level 15 on the 15th of August, 2016 ~ Has a good reputation among the Bonaparte and the Guild of Invision Category:PCs Category:Heroes